


Room of Ravens (A Dave Strider Poem)

by AndAri



Series: Dave Strider One-Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (non-specific), Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Crows, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dave's room, Its a poem, Mention of blood, Oriole (bird), POV Dave Strider, Symbolism, Trigger warnings:, crow symbolism, drawing of blood, general violence, poem, raven symbolism, ravens (bird), the Oriole is Bro not Davesprite, very general description of events, very general descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndAri/pseuds/AndAri
Summary: A poem using lots of bird symbolism to describe why Dave spends all of his time in his room growing up before the game.Mentions of abuse and hard times, please read with caution.(SEE TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS)





	Room of Ravens (A Dave Strider Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a random spurr of inspiration and submitted it for a school contest. As someone who has experienced physical abuse from a guardian-esque figure this poem means a lot to me so please be gentle in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Physical abuse should never be romanticized._  
> 

You have staked claim  
to this room of ravens,  
Have made your own home  
in this room of ravens.  
You grab still frames  
in this room of ravens,  
And with a shining red light you own  
this room of ravens.

You set yourself to sleep  
in this room of ravens,  
You set yourself dreams  
in this room of ravens.

You have been hurt in,  
yet are still fond of  
this room of ravens–  
You often weep here,  
in this room of ravens.

Occasionally without sound an oriole will appear,  
shedding your feathers and shedding new fear.  
You will shed blood, and he shreds your time  
You will shed icor and then draw the line.  
As you shed your tears, he disappears,  
Your father now gone from this room of carmine,  
As you hide,  
Back and away,  
In your room of ravens.

 

Bad things have happened in this room of ravens,  
A brave crow has settled, in this room of ravens.  
A battle you have won, in this room of ravens  
The red sun will shine on,  
In this room of ravens.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a random spurr of inspiration and submitted it for a school contest. As someone who has experienced physical abuse from a guardian-esque figure this poem means a lot to me so please be gentle in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Physical abuse should never be romanticized._  
> 


End file.
